Kanye West
miniatur|Kanye West auf dem [[Tribeca Film Festival (2009)]] miniatur|Unterschrift des Musikers Kanye Omari West ˈkɑjɛj oʊˈmɑri wɛst}} (* 8. Juni 1977 in Atlanta, Georgia) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rapper, Sänger und Musikproduzent. Aufgewachsen ist er im Bezirk South Shore von Chicago, Illinois. Kanye Wests Karriere begann mit Musikproduktionen für den Rapper Jay-Z, an dessen erfolgreichem Album The Blueprint er maßgeblich mitwirkte. Auch mit den Rappern Common und Consequence sowie dem Sänger John Legend, die bei seinem Plattenlabel GOOD Music unter Vertrag stehen, arbeitete West eng zusammen. Seit Ende 2003 veröffentlicht er zudem eigene Singles und Alben, auf denen er als Rapper und Produzent gleichermaßen in Erscheinung tritt. West gilt als einer der prägendsten Musiker der Hip-Hop- und Popmusik der 2000er Jahre.Kanye West: Faszinierender Avantgardist des HipHop. In: Rolling Stone, Ausgabe Januar 2010, Seite 57. Charakteristisch ist vor allem sein oft auf Samples basierender Produktionsstil, der elektronische und akustische Musik kombiniert. Beeinflusst unter anderem von Soul, Klassik und Electronica, war West mit seiner Musik entscheidend an der Entwicklung der Hip-Hop-Subgenres Chipmunk Soul und Hipster-Rap beteiligt. Seine Raptexte sind zumeist selbstbezogen, enthalten aber des Öfteren politische und gesellschaftskritische Anspielungen. Mit weltweit über zwölf Millionen verkauften Soloalben und vierzehn Grammy Awards sowie einem Jahreseinkommen von bis zu dreißig Millionen US-Dollar gehört Kanye West zu den erfolgreichsten Hip-Hop-Künstlern. Laut der Time zählte er 2005 zu den einhundert einflussreichsten Menschen der Welt. Neben der Musik ist West bekannt für seine häufig kontroversen Aussagen und Auftritte, die auf eine große öffentliche Resonanz stießen. |titel= Kanye West Biography |zugriff= 2010-05-02 |sprache= englisch}} Leben und Karriere Frühe Jahre Kanye West wuchs allein mit seiner Mutter Donda auf, hatte aber regelmäßig Kontakt zu seinem Vater. Donda West war Professorin für Anglistik an der Clark Atlanta University. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Mann Ray, einem ehemaligen Black Panther, getrennt hatte und nach Chicago gezogen war, wurde sie Vorsitzende des Anglistik-Fachbereichs an der Chicago State University. Über die Erziehung ihres Sohnes schrieb sie 2007 das Buch Raising Kanye: Life Lessons from the Mother of a Hip-Hop Superstar. Durch seine gutbürgerliche Herkunft unterscheidet West sich von vielen anderen Rappern. Er selbst beschrieb dies später lapidar: ''Stephan Szillus, Denyo: ''Denyo meets… Kanye West. In: Juice, Ausgabe September 2005, Seite 46-50 (Interview). In der dritten Klasse begann Kanye West zu rappen. Beeinflusst wurde er vor allem von Run-D.M.C. und Public Enemy, später von The Pharcyde und dem Wu-Tang Clan.Davide Bortott: Kanye West: Bigger than Beats. In: Juice, Ausgabe August 2007, Seite 50-55 (Interview). Ab der siebten Klasse betätigte er sich zudem als Musikproduzent. Seine ersten Produktionen verwendete er für Videospiele, die er als Hobby selbst entwickelte. Mit 14 Jahren lernte er den Chicagoer Produzenten No I.D. kennen, der damals mit dem Rapper Common zusammenarbeitete. No I.D. stellte für ihn einen frühen Mentor dar. Nach seinem High-School-Abschluss im Jahr 1995 besuchte Kanye West die American Academy of Art und die Chicago State University; auf Drängen seiner Mutter sollte er mindestens einen Abschluss machen, während West stattdessen eine Musikkarriere anstrebte. Das US-amerikanische Schulsystem kritisierte er später öffentlich und machte es immer wieder zu einem Bestandteil seiner Raptexte. Sein erstes Geld als Produzent verdiente West 1996 mit der Arbeit an dem Album Down to Earth des Chicagoer Rappers Grav; auf dem darauf enthaltenen Stück Line for Line rappte er bereits selbst. Im selben Jahr brach er seine College-Ausbildung ab, um sich hauptberuflich der Musik zu widmen. Karrierebeginn und Unfall Wests Karriere in der Musikindustrie begann Ende der 1990er Jahre; unter anderem produzierte er Stücke für kommerziell erfolgreiche Alben der Rapper Jermaine Dupri und Foxy Brown. Durch seinen Kontakt zu Beanie Sigel lernte er Jay-Z kennen, mit dem West seitdem regelmäßig zusammenarbeitet. Erste Bekanntheit erlangte der Musiker 2001 durch seine Arbeit an mehreren Songs auf Jay-Zs Album The Blueprint, darunter die Top-Ten-Single Izzo (H.O.V.A.). The Blueprint war drei Wochen auf Platz eins der US-Charts; Kritiker lobten vor allem die vom klassischen Soul beeinflusste Musikproduktion.Die 50 wichtigsten Alben. In: Sounds, Ausgabe 1/2008, Seite 102. Im darauffolgenden Jahr produzierte Kanye West unter anderem Get By von Talib Kweli und 03 Bonny & Clyde von Jay-Z und Beyoncé Knowles. Für das erstere Lied verwendete er Teile des Stückes Sinner Man von Nina Simone, für letzteres den Song Me and My Girlfriend von 2Pacs Album The Don Killuminati: The 7 Day Theory. Seine „Beats“ verkaufte er für ungefähr 90.000 Dollar. West plante in dieser Zeit, ein Album zu veröffentlichen. Ein angestrebter Plattenvertrag mit Capitol Records kam aber nicht zustande, da West mehr als Produzent denn als Rapper angesehen wurde; sein kommerzieller Erfolg wurde folglich nur gering eingeschätzt. Kurz darauf nahm ihn der damalige CEO Damon Dash bei Roc-A-Fella Records unter Vertrag. Im Oktober 2002 erlitt West einen Autounfall, nachdem er zuvor bis spät in der Nacht in einem kalifornischen Studio gearbeitet hatte. Er kam mit einer dreifachen Kieferfraktur in das Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles. West meinte später, dass der Unfall sein Leben verändert habe, auch in Bezug auf seine Arbeit als Produzent, mit der er zu dem Zeitpunkt noch nicht zufrieden war; seitdem verbringe er jeden Tag so als könnte es sein letzter sein. The College Dropout und Late Registration 2003 produzierte West die Hits Stand Up für Ludacris (Platz eins in den Billboard Hot 100) und You Don’t Know My Name für Alicia Keys (Platz drei). Zudem veröffentlichte er mehrere Mixtapes. Im September des Jahres erschien seine erste Solosingle Through the Wire, auf der er bereits drei Wochen nach seinem Unfall mit einem verdrahteten Kiefer rappend seine Erlebnisse verarbeitet hatte. Für die Kosten des Musikvideos kam er selbst auf. Through the Wire erreichte Rang 15 in den US-Charts. Ende des Jahres erschien Slow Jamz, ein Tribut an klassische Slow Jams, in Zusammenarbeit mit Twista und Jamie Foxx. Offiziell Twistas Single, erreichte das Lied im Februar 2004 die Spitzenposition der Billboard Charts. Für alle drei Künstler war es der erste Nummer-eins-Erfolg. Mit der deutschen Produzentin Melbeatz arbeitete Kanye West Anfang 2004 an einem Stück für ihr Album Rapper’s Delight und in Zusammenarbeit mit der Sängerin Brandy entstand die Single Talk About Our Love. Aufgrund eines bereits vorab in Umlauf gekommenen Bootlegs nahm West große Teile seines Debütalbums The College Dropout, mit dem er thematisch seinen Schulabbruch verarbeitete, neu auf. Das Werk erschien im Februar 2004, nachdem die Veröffentlichung mehrere Male verschoben worden war. Gastbeiträge kamen unter anderem von Jay-Z, Mos Def und Syleena Johnson. The College Dropout stieg auf Platz zwei in die Billboard 200 ein. Bei den Grammy Awards 2005 gewann es in der Kategorie Best Rap Album und war zudem als Album of the Year nominiert. Alle vier Singles sowie You Don’t Know My Name wurden ebenfalls nominiert und bescherten West zwei weitere Grammys bei insgesamt zehn Nominierungen. Bereits 2004 hatte er einen World Music Award als World’s Best New Male Artist bekommen. Daneben erhielt das Musikvideo von Jesus Walks mehrere Auszeichnungen. Das Stück, in dem West sich mit seinem Glauben auseinandersetzt, beschrieb die deutsche Hip-Hop-Zeitschrift Juice als den [[Datei:Kanyecropped.jpg|miniatur|Kanye West im Nokia Theatre am Times Square in New York (2006)]] Ab August 2004 ging Kanye West als Opening Act auf Tournee mit Usher. Im selben Jahr gründete er das Plattenlabel GOOD Music; GOOD ist ein Apronym für Getting Out Our Dreams. Unter anderem stehen die Musiker John Legend, Common, Consequence und Fonzworth Bentley sowie seit 2008 Kid Cudi und Mr Hudson unter Vertrag. Die ersten Veröffentlichungen des Labels waren Legends erfolgreiches Debütalbum Get Lifted und Be von Common. West war an der Produktion beider Alben beteiligt, für Be produzierte er neun von elf Songs. Zugleich arbeitete er an seinem zweiten Album Late Registration, das Ende August 2005 erschien und sich auf Anhieb auf Rang eins der Billboard 200 platzierte. West schrieb die Musik mehrerer Stücke gemeinsam mit dem Multiinstrumentalisten und Produzenten Jon Brion, der zuvor an der Seite von Künstlern wie Aimee Mann und Fiona Apple in Erscheinung getreten war. Nach der ersten Single Diamonds from Sierra Leone erschien noch vor dem Album das Lied Gold Digger. Jamie Foxx, der damals gerade für seine Rolle als Ray Charles im Film Ray große Anerkennung erhalten hatte, interpretierte dafür Charles’ Gesang und den Text dessen Stückes I Got a Woman. Gold Digger hielt sich zehn Wochen an der Chartspitze in den USA und erhielt mehrere Auszeichnungen. Mit der von Just Blaze produzierten Single Touch the Sky enthielt das Album erstmals ein nicht von West produziertes Stück. Im dazugehörigen Musikvideo spielt West eine dem Stuntman Evel Knievel nachempfundene Figur. Dieser verklagte den Musiker, da das Video seiner Reputation schade. Tage vor Knievels Tod einigten die beiden sich außergerichtlich. Für den Film Mission: Impossible III nahm Kanye West zusammen mit Twista und der Sängerin Keyshia Cole das Lied Impossible auf, das während des Abspanns des Films zu hören ist. Ende 2005 ging er auf seine erste Solo-Tournee namens Touch the Sky Tour, die von Cole und der American-Idol-Gewinnerin Fantasia eröffnet wurde; zudem trat Common bei einigen Konzerten auf. 2006 arbeitete West unter anderem mit Diddy, Nas und The Game zusammen. Im Juni 2007 gründete er mit Lupe Fiasco und Pharrell Williams die Supergroup Child Rebel Soldier. Zusammen veröffentlichten sie das auf einem Radiohead-Sample basierende Lied Us Placers, das vom US-amerikanischen Musikmagazin Rolling Stone zu einem der besten Songs des Jahres 2007 gewählt wurde. Die Pläne, ein gemeinsames Album namens The God Unwilling herauszubringen, setzte die Gruppe nicht um; neben Us Placers wurde lediglich ein Remix zur N.E.R.D-Single Everyone Nose unter dem Bandnamen veröffentlicht. Ende Juli erschien Commons Album Finding Forever, das erneut größtenteils von Kanye West produziert wurde. Anlässlich des Weltwassertags nahm West im März 2007 mit seinem Vater an einem wohltätigen Walk for Water in Maryland teil. Anfang Juli 2007 trat der Rapper bei den Benefizveranstaltungen Concert for Diana und Live Earth auf; 2005 hatte er bereits an Live 8 teilgenommen. Graduation und 808s & Heartbreak Im September 2007 erschien Wests drittes Album Graduation. Da 50 Cents Album Curtis am selben Tag auf den Markt kam, schrieben die Medien von einem . Dieser wurde bestärkt durch eine Coverstory des Rolling Stone, für den beide Rapper posierten, sowie 50 Cents Ankündigung, er werde seine Solokarriere beenden, sollte West mehr Alben verkaufen als er. Die Aussage nahm er kurz darauf wieder zurück. Mit 957.000 verkauften Einheiten stieg Wests Album deutlich vor Curtis auf Platz eins der Billboard Charts ein. Gemessen an der ersten Verkaufswoche war Graduation das fünfzehnterfolgreichste Album seit der Einführung des Nielsen SoundScan im Jahr 1991. Vorab waren die Singles Can’t Tell Me Nothing und Stronger veröffentlicht worden. Stronger, auf einem Sample von Daft Punk basierend, erreichte weltweit Spitzenplatzierungen und erhielt drei Platin-Schallplatten. Das Lied gehört ebenso wie Homecoming mit Chris Martin (auch auf Graduation) zu Wests erfolgreichsten Singles in Deutschland. 2008 erhielt der Rapper vier Grammys, darunter das dritte Mal in Folge für das Best Rap Album, während er – ebenfalls das dritte Mal in Folge – in der Kategorie Album of the Year verlor. Neben Stronger waren vor allem die dritte Single Good Life mit T-Pain und das dazugehörige, von Justice’ D.A.N.C.E. beeinflusste Video künstlerische Erfolge. Seine Premiere feierte der Song in einer Folge der HBO-Fernsehserie Entourage, in der Kanye West auch selbst auftrat. Für November 2007 plante der Rapper eine eigene Modekollektion namens Pastelle zu veröffentlichen; diese Idee wurde im Oktober 2009 aber endgültig verworfen. Im April 2008 trennte er sich nach mehrjähriger Beziehung von der Modedesignerin Alexis Phifer. Im selben Monat begann seine bis Ende 2008 andauernde Welttournee namens Glow in the Dark Tour, die ihn im November nach Oberhausen und Hamburg brachte. Supporting Acts waren in Nordamerika Rihanna, Lupe Fiasco und N.E.R.D., in Europa unter anderem Santigold, Kid Cudi, Melanie Fiona und Mr Hudson. Die Bühnenshow bestand aus einer aufwendigen , während der ''Stephan Szillus, Ndilyo Nimindé (Interview): ''Kanye West: Zwischen Genie und Größenwahn. In: Juice, Ausgabe Januar/Februar 2009, Seite 50-53. Im darauffolgenden Jahr veröffentlichte West ein hauptsächlich aus Fotografien bestehendes Buch über die Tournee. Sein literarisches Debüt hatte er kurz zuvor mit dem Buch Thank You and You’re Welcome gegeben, das philosophische Anekdoten enthält, die auf Wests Erlebnissen basieren. Die dritte Buchveröffentlichung Through the Wire handelt von seinen Raptexten und enthält dazu passende Illustrationen von Bill Plympton, der 2005 bereits ein animiertes Video zu Wests Single Heard ’Em Say gedreht hatte. [[Datei:Donda West.jpg|miniatur|Kanye Wests Mutter Donda, die für ihn , starb 2007 mit 58 Jahren an den Folgen einer Operation.]] Während der Tournee produzierte der Musiker für Michael Jackson den Remix Billie Jean 2008 zum 25. Jahrestag der Veröffentlichung von Thriller. Für das Stück Beat Goes On von Madonnas Album Hard Candy nahm Kanye West einen Gastpart auf und neben Estelle war er in dem sehr erfolgreichen Song American Boy zu hören. Im Juli 2008 wurde in der US-amerikanischen Ausgabe von MTV eine Show namens Chose or Lose & Kanye West Present: Homecoming ausgestrahlt, in der der Rapper drei aus dem Irakkrieg zurückgekehrte Soldaten besuchte und beschenkte.RollingStone News. In: Sounds, Ausgabe 1/2008, Seite 107. Im September 2008 eröffnete die von ihm gegründete Limited Liability Company KW Foods einen Fatburger-Betrieb in der Nähe von Chicago. Insgesamt hat die Gesellschaft zehn Fatburger-Filialen in und im Umkreis von Chicago in Planung. Bei den MTV Video Music Awards 2008 stellte West den Song Love Lockdown als erste Single aus dem im November 2008 veröffentlichten Album 808s & Heartbreak vor. Erstmals war er in dem Stück als Sänger zu hören. Love Lockdown hielt sich siebzehn Wochen in den Media-Control-Charts, mit Platz acht als Wests bisher höchster Chartposition in Deutschland. Die weltweiten Verkaufszahlen von 808s & Heartbreak blieben allerdings hinter denen der vorherigen Werke zurück. Musikalisch und inhaltlich war das Album beeinflusst von Wests Trennung von Phifer und vom Tod seiner Mutter Donda im November 2007 infolge einer Schönheitsoperation. Bei den Grammy-Verleihungen im Februar 2008 sang Kanye West ihr zu Ehren das Lied Hey Mama; der letzte Song auf 808s & Heartbreak, Coldest Winter, ist ihr gewidmet. Ebenfalls 2008 spielte West sich selbst in Mike Myers’ Komödie Der Love Guru. Erstmals war er 2006 in der Musikdokumentation Dave Chappelle’s Block Party im Kino zu sehen gewesen. Von 2009 bis 2010 war Kanye West mit dem Model Amber Rose liiert. Im Dezember 2008 ließ der Rapper verlauten, dass er sich, vorerst als Praktikant, stärker dem Modedesign zuwenden und dafür nach London ziehen wolle; im Februar 2009 war von Paris die Rede. So entwarf er etwa Sneakers für Nike und Louis Vuitton. Teilweise zusammen mit NO I.D. produzierte West die Hälfte der Stücke auf Jay-Zs The Blueprint 3, darunter das mit zwei Grammys prämierte Stück Run This Town, auf dem er neben Jay-Z und Rihanna selbst zu hören ist. Für Jay-Zs Single Young Forever samplete West Alphavilles Lied Forever Young. Ende des Jahres legte er eine Schaffenspause ein, um infolge eines Zwischenfalls bei den MTV Video Music Awards über sein Verhalten und sein Leben nachzudenken (→ Abschnitt Eklats). Auch eine geplante Tournee gemeinsam mit Lady Gaga wurde kurzfristig abgesagt, Gründe wurden nicht genannt. Nach dem Erdbeben in Haiti 2010 beteiligte West sich an dem Benefizprojekt Artists for Haiti. My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy und zukünftige Projekte Im November 2010 erschien My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy und platzierte sich als Wests viertes Album in Folge auf Rang eins in den US-Charts. Unter dem Arbeitstitel Good Ass Job war es seit 2003 als Abschluss einer lose konzeptionellen Tetralogie geplant gewesen, die Kanye West mit 808s & Heartbreak unterbrochen hatte. Bei den Aufnahmen arbeitete er mit einer Reihe von angesehenen Produzenten zusammen, darunter Pete Rock, Q-Tip, RZA und DJ Premier; als Gastmusiker wirkten unter anderem Raekwon, Bon Iver und Elton John mit. Wie schon sein vorheriges Album nahm West My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy teilweise auf Hawaii auf. Laut VladTV.com habe die Arbeit am Album das Label Def Jam über drei Millionen US-Dollar gekostet. Nachdem die erste Single Power mit einem King-Crimson-Sample und Gesang von Dwele früh geleakt war, präsentierte West das Lied Runaway im September 2010 bei den MTV Video Music Awards. Im darauffolgenden Monat veröffentlichte er einen gleichnamigen 35 Minuten dauernden Kurzfilm, der unter seiner Regie gedreht wurde und beinahe alle Stücke von My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy enthält. Der Musiker verliebt sich darin in einen vom Himmel gefallenen Phönix – gespielt von dem Model Selita Ebanks –, der von der Gesellschaft wegen seiner Andersartigkeit nicht akzeptiert wird. Mit Jay-Z arbeitet West zudem an einem gemeinsamen Album, das Watch the Throne heißen und im März 2011 erscheinen soll. Im Januar wurde das von Lex Luger produzierte Stück H.A.M. vorab ausgekoppelt. Stil und Entwicklung Kanye West inszeniert seine Musik bewusst als Kunstwerk, wodurch er sich nach eigenen Angaben in eine Reihe mit Musiklegenden wie Jimi Hendrix, den Rolling Stones oder den Beatles stellen will. Auch in seinen Konzerten,Wests Glow-in-the-Dark-Tournee wurde in der Juice, Ausgabe Januar/Februar 2009, Seite 51, als eine beschrieben. seinen Musikvideos, der Gestaltung seiner AlbenDas Artwork von Graduation sowie von den Singles Can’t Tell Me Nothing, Stronger und Flashing Lights wurde vom japanischen Superflat-Künstler Takashi Murakami gestaltet, während der US-amerikanische Maler George Condo für die Gestaltung von My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy sowie Power und Runaway verantwortlich zeichnete. sowie seinem modisch ausgerichteten Erscheinungsbild spiegelt sich dieser Anspruch wider. Musik miniatur|West in seinem Aufnahmestudio, links im Hintergrund der Produzent No I.D. (2008) Wests Musikstil beeinflusste den Hip-Hop und Pop der 2000er Jahre maßgeblich. Dieser Stil hat sich seit dem Beginn seiner Karriere kontinuierlich weiterentwickelt, als „Leitmotiv“ zieht sich aber die Verwendung von Ausschnitten zumeist älterer Songs in Form von Samples durch sein Werk. Als Sampler benutzt West die Modelle ASR-10 von Ensoniq und MPC 2000XL von Akai. Entgegen der im Hip-Hop typischen Fokussierung auf |titel= explore music… Rap |zugriff= 2010-05-06 |sprache= englisch}} sieht West in den Melodien das wichtigste Element seiner Stücke. Seit Anfang der 2000er zeichnen sich seine Produktionen durch das durchgängige Loopen älterer Soulstücke und der Stimmen von Soulsängern aus, ergänzt durch meist ebenfalls gesamplete Schlagzeugbeats, Handclaps oder Snaps (Fingerschnippen). Die musikalische Grundlage bilden daher für gewöhnlich melodische und rhythmische Ostinati. Die Idee, sich des Soul-Genres zu bedienen, stammt von Wests früheren Mentor No I.D. Produktionstechnisch orientierte West sich anfangs an RZAs Musik für den Wu-Tang Clan, allerdings korrigierte er die Tonhöhe der gesampleten Stimmen nach oben (Pitch-Shifting), wodurch sie klanglich denen der Chipmunks ähneln. West nutzte den „Chipmunk Soul“ genannten Musikstil prominent auf seinem Debütalbum The College Dropout, aber auch später immer wieder. Als Ergänzung zu den Samples ist in vielen Stücken die Violinistin Miri Ben-Ari zu hören, gelegentlich setzte der Musiker zudem Chorgesänge ein. Neben der Soulmusik verwendete West in seinen frühen Produktionen vereinzelt auch Stücke aus anderen Genres wie Rock (The Doors), Reggae (Max Romeo) und Hip-Hop (Tupac Shakur). miniatur|links|Kanye West bei einem Auftritt mit einem Streichorchester (2007) Nach dem kommerziellen Erfolg von The College Dropout begann Kanye West mit weiteren Stilen zu experimentieren. So fanden sich auf Late Registration viele klassische und orchestrale Elemente. Vermehrt wurden Live-Instrumente benutzt, darunter viele eher ungewöhnliche; zum Beispiel sind im Outro von Heard ’Em Say ein Chinesisches Glockenspiel und ein Berimbau zu hören. Stücke wie Hey Mama und We Major enthalten längere Codas, Diamonds from Sierra Leone, Gone und Drive Slow, das mit einer Screw-Passage endet, weisen Veränderungen in der Dynamik auf. Als Inspiration für die musikalische Ausrichtung von Late Registration dienten Fiona Apple und Portishead, während der Klang des ersten Albums sich an Lauryn Hill orientiert hatte. Fortan integrierte West auch in viele Konzerte ein Streichorchester. Auch für seine folgenden Werke arbeitete West mit Streichern. Auf Graduation hielten zudem Einflüsse der elektronischen Tanzmusik und des Rock Einzug. So wechseln sich etwa in dem Stück Flashing Lights orchestrale Legato- mit elektronischen Staccato-Passagen ab. Insgesamt war die Musik bewusst auf Stadiontauglichkeit ausgelegt, dazu passend stammten die Samples von weltbekannten und erfolgreichen Künstlern wie Elton John, Michael Jackson, Steely Dan und Can. 808s & Heartbreak war dagegen musikalisch und textlich deutlich introvertierter. In den größtenteils im Moll-Tongeschlecht komponierten Liedern nutzte West durchgehend die stimmenverzerrende und tonkorrigierende Technik des von T-Pain popularisierten Auto-Tune-Programmes, das ihm erlaubte, vorwiegend als Sänger in Erscheinung zu treten. Dies tat er zu der Zeit auch in Stücken von Young Jeezy, DJ Khaled und Mr Hudson. Daneben zog sich die Verwendung der Roland TR-808 durch 808s & Heartbreak. West nannte den bewusst ästhetischen, zugleich aber kommerziellen Stil des Albums „Pop Art“, nach der gleichnamigen Kunstrichtung. Es markierte laut Rolling Stone die endgültige Abkehr von den Auf My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy kombinierte West die Stilrichtungen seiner vorherigen Alben und erschuf opulentere Songs mit komplexen Strukturen und Arrangements. Als Inspiration dient West neben Hip-Hop und Soul vor allem die Rockmusik. So gab er an, unter anderem gerne System of a Down, The Strokes, Franz Ferdinand und The Killers zu hören; zudem arbeitete er mit Fall Out Boy und 30 Seconds to Mars zusammen. Trotzdem hätten seine Produktionen Bei den Aufnahmen zu 808s & Heartbreak ließ West sich hauptsächlich von der Popmusik der 80er Jahre inspirieren. Der Sänger und Rapper Kid Cudi soll auf den Klang von 808s & Heartbreak und My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy erheblich Einfluss genommen haben. Lyrik Das US-amerikanische Hip-Hop-Magazin XXL definierte im Jahr 2010 fünf , aus denen sich Kanye Wests Lyrik zusammensetze, nämlich Verletzlichkeit, Humor, Wortspiele, Arroganz und Gesellschaftskritik. Der renommierte Musikjournalist Robert Christgau lobte in einer Kritik zu Late Registration die Reimarbeit des Rappers. Seine Reime sind zumeist assonant, oft auch mehrsilbig. Häufig benutzt West eine bildhafte Sprache mit Metaphern und Vergleichen, die er durch Alliterationen ergänzt. Diese Sprache weist einen starken afroamerikanischen Dialekt auf, so entfällt etwa in seinen Raps oft die ''-s''-Endung in der 3. Person Singular (Beispiel: aus dem Song Last Call). Einsehbar bei Google Bücher. Das Metrum seiner Raps entwirft der Musiker teilweise noch vor den Texten. Vor allem am Anfang seiner Karriere arbeitete er mit Overdubs (ergänzende Tonaufnahme über eine bereits bestehende Aufnahme), um seine Raps nicht in einem Take aufnehmen zu müssen. Die Texte des Rappers drehen sich oft um im Mainstream-Hip-Hop eher untypische Themen wie Rassenkonflikte, Selbstzweifel und Kritik an der Konsumgesellschaft. So handelt etwa seine Strophe im Remix des Stückes Diamonds from Sierra Leone von den sierra-leonischen Blutdiamanten und seiner zwiespältigen Einstellung ihnen gegenüber. – Am Anfang seiner Karriere ließ er sich dadurch noch als „Conscious-Rapper“ oder bedingt als „Backpackrapper“ einordnen, wenn auch er selbst sich einer solchen Kategorisierung verweigerte: Özlem Evans: The Misconception of Kanye West. In: Bounce, Ausgabe September/Oktober 2005, Seite 44-49 (Interview). Um im Hip-Hop übliche Klischees zu vermeiden, ironisiert West seine Texte häufig; so rappte er in Through the Wire: Booklet von The College Dropout Auf den folgenden Alben konzentrierten seine Themen sich hauptsächlich auf die eigene Person und ihre Wahrnehmung in der Öffentlichkeit. Die Texte verkürzte er dafür bewusst, um sie den Zuhörern verständlicher zu machen und dadurch die Wirkung auf sie zu verstärken. Auf Graduation sei dabei allerdings laut der Süddeutschen Zeitung weitgehend dem gewichen. Auf 808s & Heartbreak sowie My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy arbeitete er dagegen frühere Beziehungen, den Verlust seiner Mutter und Anfeindungen in Folge der Video Music Awards 2009 auf. Rezeption Aufgrund zahlreicher selbstherrlicher Aussagen wird Kanye West oft als arrogant bis hin zu snobistisch wahrgenommen. Dazu trägt auch sein schlechtes Verhältnis zu den Medien bei. Auf Wests Egozentrismus und vermeintliche Selbstüberschätzung spielt die Folge Leck mich am Stäbchen der 13. Staffel von South Park an und provozierte damit ein Statement von West, in dem er beteuerte, sich geändert zu haben. Laut der Juice verleihe seine hochmütige Haltung dem Rapper aber zugleich , die von allgemein sehr positiver Resonanz auf seine musikalischen Werke unterstrichen wird. Musik und Texte Ende 2009 schrieb das deutsche Musikmagazin Rolling Stone, dass von niemandem der worden sei als von Kanye West; zudem habe West definiert. Laut der Online-Ausgabe der Zeit bewältige er den und verbeuge sich dabei zugleich vor der Musik des 20. Jahrhunderts. In einer Liste der fünfzig besten Hip-Hop-Produzenten wurde Kanye West von About.com auf Platz acht gewählt. The College Dropout wurde beinahe ausnahmslos positiv kritisiert und fand sich auf zahlreichen Bestenlisten wieder, etwa auf Platz zehn der von der Rolling Stone bestimmten einhundert besten Alben der Dekade oder auf Platz eins der zehn besten Alben der Dekade, gewählt von der Entertainment Weekly. Wests nachfolgende Alben wurden ebenfalls wohlwollend rezipiert, wenn auch mit leicht abfallender Tendenz. So wurde 808s & Heartbreak aufgrund seiner stark veränderten eher gemischt aufgenommen und für seine angeblich fehlende Substanz sowie Wests mangelndes Gesangstalent kritisiert. |titel= 808s & Heartbreak Review |zugriff= 2010-06-29 |sprache= englisch}} Es war zugleich sein erstes Album, das keinen Grammy als Best Rap Album erhielt. Late Registration, das laut der Zeit bekannte Klänge mit hochmodernen verbinde, wurde dagegen von dem Autor Matthew Gasteier – neben Aquemini von OutKast und Phrenology von The Roots – als beispielhaft für die musikalische Innovativität des Hip-Hop-Genres genannt. Auch My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy wurde überaus positiv aufgenommen, verschiedene Publikationen nannten es Wests . Vor allem am Anfang seiner Karriere wurde Kanye West in Hinblick sowohl auf seine Texte als auch auf seine Öffentlichkeitsarbeit als angesehen, als Der Rolling Stone sah in seinen Texten eine Mischung aus und belegte dies anhand eines Auszuges aus Wests erstem Album: Gerade diese authentisch wirkenden Widersprüche ermöglichten es der breiten Masse, sich mit den Inhalten seiner Stücke zu identifizieren. Wests Texten wird des Weiteren bescheinigt, dass sie mit den im Mainstream-Hip-Hop verbreiteten Konventionen brächen, indem sie eine Botschaft transportierten. Die Westdeutsche Zeitung wertete seine Musik als ; West geißele . Spiegel Online lobte den Rapper dafür, zu bleiben und stattdessen zu erheben. Die Texte seien allerdings oft oberflächlich angelegt. Erfolg und Einfluss Kanye Wests Erfolg als Musiker äußert sich konkret in der Anzahl an Auszeichnungen, die er bisher erhielt, und in den Verkaufszahlen seiner Singles und Alben. Mit insgesamt vierzehn Awards gewann er so viele Grammys wie kein anderer Künstler in den 2000ern. Daneben erhielt er unter anderem zwei American Music Awards und drei BRIT Awards. Die RIAA zeichnete seine Werke bisher (Stand: Mai 2010) mit achtzehn Platin-Schallplatten aus. Laut einer Yahoo-Statistik von Juli 2009 hat West in den Vereinigten Staaten beinahe zehn Millionen Alben verkauft, was ihn zum neunzehnterfolgreichsten Künstler der 2000er macht. Schon sein Debütalbum verkaufte sich weltweit über vier Millionen Mal. Bereits nachdem The College Dropout veröffentlicht wurde, galt West als einer der einflussreichsten Künstler in der Musikindustrie. Die Time nahm ihn 2005 in ihre Liste der einhundert einflussreichsten Menschen der Welt auf; als bislang einziger Rapper war er im selben Jahr auf der Titelseite der Zeitschrift zu sehen. Laut einer Schätzung des Forbes Magazine verdiente West zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 dreißig Millionen US-Dollar. Im darauffolgenden Jahr war West mit 25 Millionen Dollar der drittmeistverdienende Hip-Hop-Musiker hinter Jay-Z und Sean Combs. Neben den Albenverkäufen sei vor allem die Glow in the Dark Tour sehr einträglich gewesen. Seit 2006 listet ihn das Webportal AskMen.com konstant unter den einflussreichsten Männern des Jahres; 2010 belegte er Platz fünf. Obwohl Wests Fähigkeiten als Rapper zu Beginn seiner Karriere noch angezweifelt wurden, war er konstant in der von MTV.com seit 2007 gewählten Liste der “Hottest MCs in the Game” vertreten. Nach einem fünften Platz im Jahr 2007 wurde er 2008 auf Rang eins gewählt; 2009 belegte er den vierten, 2010 den dritten Platz. Das XXL Magazine wählte ihn 2010 auf Platz eins der besten Rapper, die ihre Karriere als Hip-Hop-Produzenten begannen. miniatur|Beispiel für Wests extravaganten Modegeschmack (2008) Aufgrund seiner inhaltlichen Orientierung an und musikalischen Pop-Einflüssen gilt West als Mitbegründer und des sogenannten „Hipster-Rap“, der einen Gegenentwurf zum Gangsta-Rap aus den Großstadt-Ghettos bildet. Sein zum Hipster-Image komplementärer, von der Ivy League beeinflusster Kleidungsstil war prägend für die Hip-Hop-Mode, beispielsweise popularisierte er die „Shutter Shades“ des Brillen-Designers Alain Mikli. Die von West designten Sneakers gelten als sehr beliebt. 2009 nahm ihn das Männermagazin GQ in die Liste The 10 Most Stylish Men in America auf. Auch seine Glow-in-the-Dark-Bühnenshow wurde für ihre visuelle Kreativität gelobt, so nannte MTV die Tournee Durch seine Zusammenarbeit sowohl mit angesehenen Künstlern als auch mit Newcomern war Kanye West entscheidend beteiligt an der Karriere anderer Musiker. Zu Beginn seiner musikalischen Laufbahn wirkte er – ebenso wie Just Blaze – als Hausproduzent von Jay-Z mit an den als „Klassiker“ des Hip-Hop-Genres geltenden''Achtung! Classic!'' In: Juice, Ausgabe September 2007, Seite 90/92. Alben The Blueprint und The Black Album. Mit der Single Slow Jamz verhalf er dem Rapper Twista zu seinem kommerziellen Durchbruch; auch Talib Kweli und die Dilated Peoples konnten mit Wests Hilfe erste Charterfolge feiern. 2005 sorgte er durch die Produktion eines Großteils von Commons Be für eine musikalische Neuorientierung des Rappers, die in dem Platz-eins-Erfolg des Nachfolgers Finding Forever – ebenfalls größtenteils von West produziert – seinen Höhepunkt fand. Auch einer Reihe von weiteren Musikern, die bei GOOD Music unter Vertrag stehen sowie Keyshia Cole und Lupe Fiasco verschaffte West erste mediale Aufmerksamkeit. Kanye West beeinflusste mit seiner Musik so verschiedene Künstler wie den deutschen Rapper Denyo, den Komiker Chris Rock und U2. Der Rapper Drake sagte über ihn: Der US-amerikanische Präsident Barack Obama zählt Wests Single Touch the Sky zu seinen Lieblingssongs. Kontroversen Mediales Aufsehen neben seiner Musik erregte Kanye West durch einige kontroverse Auftritte und Aussagen. Diese wurden sehr unterschiedlich bewertet, von bis hin zur . Seine politischen und gesellschaftskritischen Ansichten sind laut eigener Aussage deutlich von seinen Eltern geprägt. Äußerungen über Politik Anlässlich seines Live-8-Auftritts behauptete Kanye West im Juli 2005, dass AIDS eine sei. Diese Ansicht legte er auch in dem Lied Heard ’Em Say dar. Eine ebenso gezielte Verbreitung der Droge Crack in den 1980ern unterstellte er im selben Jahr der US-amerikanischen Regierung. Diese habe das außerordentlich schnell abhängig machende Rauschmittel in den ärmeren Gegenden eingeführt, um die aufzuspalten, die bis dahin als Schutz gegen Polizeibrutalität und Rassismus gedient habe. Mit dem Stück Crack Music schrieb West ein ganzes Lied über die Droge. Darin machte er unter anderem den damaligen Gouverneur von Kalifornien Ronald Reagan für die Crack-Epidemie verantwortlich, da dieser die Black Panther Party habe aufhalten wollen. Im selben Lied behauptete West zudem, George H. W. Bushs Regierung habe Saddam Hussein mit Milzbrand beliefert: Bei einer Benefizveranstaltung zugunsten der Opfer des Hurrikans Katrina auf NBC im September 2005 äußerte Kanye West sich erneut kritisch gegenüber der Regierung. In Abweichung vom Text des Teleprompters sagte er unter anderem, die Hilfsmaßnahmen würden durch den Einsatz vieler Nationalgardisten im Irakkrieg behindert, während die nach New Orleans gesandten Nationalgardisten die Erlaubnis hätten, auf Einwohner zu schießen. Zudem seien sowohl die Berichterstattung der Medien als auch die unterlassene Hilfe der Regierung rassistisch: }} West äußerte abschließend: . Der letzte Kommentar wurde aus der Übertragung an die US-Westküste rausgeschnitten. Die Aussage erregte öffentlich großes Aufsehen und in der Folge viele politische Diskussionen. George W. Bush selbst bezeichnete Wests öffentlichen Vorwurf des Rassismus in der Folge als schlimmsten Moment und seiner Präsidentschaft. 2008 verwendete der Regisseur Marc-Aurèle Vecchione Auszüge der Rede für seine Dokumentation Schwarz und stolz – Die Geschichte der Black Music.Ausstrahlung auf ARTE unter anderem am 22./29. April 2010. Äußerungen zu Homophobie Kanye West sprach sich öffentlich mehrfach gegen die vor allem in der Hip-Hop-Szene weit verbreitete Homophobie aus. Im August 2005 meinte er: In seiner Kindheit sei er selbst homophob gewesen; einen Wendepunkt habe jedoch das Coming-out seines Cousins dargestellt. Bei seinen Versuchen, in der Modewelt Fuß zu fassen, habe West sich von vielen homosexuellen Designern und besonders von Marc Jacobs inspirieren lassen. Der Rapper erklärte zudem, er störe sich an der allgemein negativen Konnotation des Wortes . Da er sich zugleich abfällig über ethnisch gemischtfarbige Frauen äußerte, wurde ihm Bigotterie unterstellt. Aufgrund seines Modegeschmacks wurde West von der Öffentlichkeit mehrfach selbst als homosexuell dargestellt. Eklats Im Januar 2006 verärgerte Kanye West Anhänger des christlichen Glaubens, als er sich für eine Coverstory des US-amerikanischen Rolling Stone von David LaChapelle in einer Jesus-ähnlichen Symbolik fotografieren ließ. Diese wurde als Häresie oder Blasphemie bewertet. Wests Verhalten fiel bei mehreren Musikpreisverleihungen negativ auf. Die American Music Awards 2004 verließ er vorzeitig, nachdem ihn Gretchen Wilson in der Kategorie Favorite Breakthrough Artist geschlagen hatte. Bei den MTV Europe Music Awards 2006 unterbrach West die Dankesrede der Band Justice für die Auszeichnung Best Video, die seinem Beitrag Touch the Sky vorenthalten geblieben war. Er behauptete lautstark, die Veranstaltung würde mit dieser Entscheidung an Glaubhaftigkeit verlieren. Der Vorfall wurde am nächsten Tag in vielen Nachrichtensendungen aufgegriffen und teilweise heftig kritisiert. West entschuldigte sich später und persiflierte den Auftritt sogar in der Show Saturday Night Live. Im darauffolgenden Jahr sollte er mit dem Stück Stronger die MTV Video Music Awards 2007 eröffnen, wurde schließlich aber zugunsten von Britney Spears auf eine Nebenbühne versetzt. West bewertete dies als Rassismus: . Da er bei fünf Nominierungen zudem keine Auszeichnung erhalten hatte, boykottierte er bis zu den folgenden VMAs alle MTV-Preisverleihungen. Im September 2008 wurden West und sein Manager Don Crowley verhaftet, nachdem sie am LAX Airport in Los Angeles die Ausrüstung eines Paparazzo der Boulevard-Website TMZ zerstört hatten. Beide wurden noch am gleichen Tag gegen eine Kaution von 20.000 Dollar wieder freigelassen. Kanye West schrieb daraufhin in seinem Blog, dass er im Prinzip nichts gegen Paparazzi habe, das Opfer des Übergriffs sei jedoch besonders aufdringlich gewesen. Die Staatsanwaltschaft erhob keine Anklage wegen Körperverletzung. West und Crowley erklärten sich bereit, eine Therapie zur Aggressionsbewältigung zu machen, zudem wurden ihnen fünfzig Stunden sozialen Dienstes auferlegt. Im November desselben Jahres geriet der Musiker in England erneut mit einem Paparazzo aneinander und wurde angezeigt. West forderte daraufhin, mit Verweis auf den Tod von Prinzessin Diana, schärfere Maßregeln gegen Paparazzi. Bei den MTV Video Music Awards 2009 unterbrach Kanye West erneut eine Dankesrede. Während die Sängerin Taylor Swift die Auszeichnung für das Best Female Video erhielt, betrat West die Bühne, nahm Swift das Mikrofon aus der Hand und verkündete lautstark, die ebenfalls nominierte Beyoncé hätte Der Rapper wurde daraufhin ausgebuht und in den folgenden Tagen von anwesenden Musikern sowie hochrangigen Persönlichkeiten wie Jimmy Carter, Donald Trump und Barack Obama – – deutlich kritisiert. Laut MTV machte ihn der Skandal zum . West entschuldigte sich nach dem Auftritt mehrfach öffentlich, unter anderem in der Jay Leno Show, und zog sich vorübergehend stark aus der Öffentlichkeit zurück. Diskografie Filmografie * 2006: Dave Chappelle's Block Party (Musikdokumentation, West tritt neben u. a. Erykah Badu, Jill Scott, Black Star und The Fugees auf) * 2008: Der Love Guru (The Love Guru, Komödie mit einem Cameo-Auftritt von West) * 2009: We Were Once a Fairytail (Kurzfilm unter der Regie von Spike Jonze, basiert auf dem Stück See You in My Nightmares) * 2010: Runaway (Kurzfilm unter eigener Regie, nach eigener Story und Drehbuch von Hype Williams, Musik stammt aus My Beautiful Dark Twisted Fantasy) Bibliografie * * * Auszeichnungen (Auswahl) [[Datei:Jamie Foxx with Kanye West.jpg|miniatur|Kanye West und Jamie Foxx (links) bei einer Aufführung des mehrfach ausgezeichneten Gold Digger (2008)]] * American Music Awards: ** 2008: Favorite Rap/Hip-Hop Male Artist ** 2008: Best Hip-Hop Album für Graduation * BET Awards: ** 2005: Best New Artist ** 2005: Best Male Hip-Hop Artist ** 2005: Video of the Year für Jesus Walks ** 2006: Best Collaboration für Gold Digger ** 2006: Video of the Year für Gold Digger ** 2008: Best Male Hip-Hop Artist ** 2008: Best Collaboration für Good Life * BRIT Awards: ** 2006: International Male Solo Artist ** 2008: International Male Solo Artist ** 2009: International Male Solo Artist * Grammy Awards: ** 2005: Best Rap Album für The College Dropout ** 2005: Best Rap Song für Jesus Walks ** 2005: Best R&B Song für You Don’t Know My Name von Alicia Keys ** 2006: Best Rap Solo Performance für Gold Digger ** 2006: Best Rap Song für Diamonds from Sierra Leone ** 2006: Best Rap Solo Performance für Stronger ** 2008: Best Rap Solo Performance für Stronger ** 2008: Best Rap Performance By A Duo Or Group für Southside von Common ** 2008: Best Rap Song für Good Life ** 2008: Best Rap Album für Graduation ** 2009: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration für American Boy von Estelle ** 2009: Best Rap Performance By A Duo Or Group für Swagga Like Us von T.I. ** 2010: Best Rap/Sung Collaboration für Run This Town von Jay-Z ** 2010: Best Rap Song für Run This Town von Jay-Z * MTV Europe Music Awards: ** 2006: Best Hip-Hop Act ** 2008: Ultimate Urban * MTV Video Music Awards: ** 2005: Best Male Video für Jesus Walks ** 2008: Best Special Effects in a Video für Good Life * Soul Train Music Awards ** 2006: Best R&B/Soul or Rap Music Video für Gold Digger * World Music Awards ** 2004: World's Best New Male Artist ** 2006: World's Best Selling Hip-Hop/Rap Artist Weblinks * * Offizielle Website (englisch) * * Kanye West bei laut.de * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Kanye West Kategorie:Grammy-Preisträger Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Produzent Kategorie:Rapper (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Geboren 1977 Kategorie:Mann en:Kanye West ig:Kanyé West it:Kanye West Kategorie:Alle Artikel